Guys Like Us
by Raven05GDMCR
Summary: MCR fic. AU. When Frank goes to prison, he isn't worried, he knows how it works in there. But there's one thing he wasn't counting on. Rated for language, sexual themes and slash [Frerard] ONE SHOT


**A/N - hey guys, well, I figured it was about time I let you in on some of the crazy stuff I've been writing. I've mainly been on deviantART lately, and holy shit, have I posted a lot on there! **

**But, I didn't want my lovely readers on here missing out, so I've decided I need to post them here too! **

**This came from a group prompt, asking for members to create something inspired by MCR's album, Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. **

**And. well... This is what came out of it!  
Obviously inspired by 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison' **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - OBVIOUSLY do not own either Frank or Gerard.  
All the other nasty bastards are my creation, unfortunately/**

**P.S. This may eventually become a series.**

**###########################**

"You know what they do to guys like you in prison?"  
Frank Iero raised his eyebrow at the man standing in the next cell over.  
"I know what they try to do." Frank replied, before once again becoming bored and walking back over to the bench.  
"Ooh." The other man cooed. "Keep up the tough act cutie, they'll love that."  
Frank rolled his eyes, but didn't reply.  
"Think you can handle it?" The man pushed. "Think you can really fight off all those guys who'll desperately want a piece of you? Oh man, you're gonna look like such a treat to them, they'll be like rabid dogs, they'll have your clothes off soon as they can. How many do you reckon you can take at once, sweetheart? One in the mouth, one in the ass? Or do you think you could take a couple more?"  
Finally Frank looked up again, still looking bored. "If you'd like to jack off thinking about me, please, go ahead, I'll shan't look."  
The man looked a little shocked, then he grinned. "Just preparing you for what's coming."  
"Uh huh." Frank nodded, once more, not paying much attention.

As much as Frank hated to admit it, he was a little nervous.  
Not a lot, but slightly.

He wasn't in for more than half an hour before he was approached.

"Would you get a look at this one?"

Frank rolled his eyes. And turned, ready for the confrontation.

It didn't take long for the small crowd to gather and watch.

It took even less time for Frank to get the better of the big, but predictable man.

Another man followed, wanting his go at an ego boost at picking on the little guy.

His ego, along with his body, took a battering.

Eventually, another guy stepped in, laughing loudly. "Alright, alright, I think that's enough, lets give the new guy a little breathing room, before he embarrasses anyone else."

The crowd dispersed, happy to have had the little excitement and entrainment given to them.

Frank glared at any that stared at him, sizing him up, trying to figure out how he'd overpowered the much bigger men.

He felt an arm around his shoulders, which he roughly shook off.

"Hey, hey. I don't wanna fight you, I'm not that stupid, Iero."

Frank was surprised to be recognised.

But then again, their names were printed.

"I didn't cheat." The man said. "Recognised you soon as you walked in the door."

Frank looked up at him, frowning.

"You won't know me, but I've sure heard of you."

Frank nodded. Seemed he at least had a connection already, possibly even an ally.

Not bad for the first hour inside.

"Alright Iero."The ally, (Taylor, according to the name on his prison uniform) said, "you didn't have to worry so much anyway, those guys were just testing you. We've already got our bitch in our cell block anyway."  
"Oh yeah?" Frank said, more conversationally than as if he were interested.  
"Oh boy, yes. And trust me, wait until you get a look. We lucked out here, really did. Sweetest thing. Kinky too, if you ask nice. Hey, since it's your first day in... Want first dibs on tonight?"  
Frank raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak, Taylor continued, "Don't say no until you get a look, trust me."  
Frank didn't feel like arguing further, so he didn't.

It was a few hours later that he saw the 'bitch'.  
And he was surprised by his reaction to him.

Outside, where they were meant to be getting exercise, Frank quickly took note of what groups and gangs everyone slipped into.  
The energetic basketball players, who seemed to occupy a small space, but constantly threatened to take up more. The muscle guys all surprisingly waiting their turn on the weights.  
Various other sports and things Frank was only mildly interested in. He realised he'd need to find a place here somewhere, but for today he was just watching.  
While he was scanning the clutches of people, his eyes eventually fell on a figure, sat hunched up at the corner of the grounds, back against the wall, head down.  
Frank frowned, amazed that this person was amid such chaos, but somehow completely untouched by it.  
Taylor was at Franks side again. "That's him. Gets all his exercise at night, if you know what I mean." Frank glanced at Taylor, who was grinning, apparently pleased with himself. When he saw Franks less than impressed expression, he continued, "and everyone pretty much leaves him alone during the day."  
Frank immediately started walking over.  
"Hey! Frank! I wouldn't-"  
Frank ignored him, striding through the crowds, finally stopping in front of the hunched figure.  
He had a book in his hand, that's why his head was down, Frank realised, he was reading.  
"Hi." Frank said.  
He didn't get a response.  
So, he tried again.  
"Hi. First day in, I heard-"  
"Lights out at ten. Ask around, someone will tell you where my cell is. You'll probably get first refusal, since you're new." The guy listed off, dully, like he'd done it a million times. He didn't even look up.  
"Actually-" Frank began.  
Then the guy did look up, some of his long dark hair falling over his face, covering his eyes a little.  
His lips twisted into a grin. "This is the part where you tell me you're no fucking fag, right?"  
"I, uh..." Frank was slightly taken aback. Firstly by the guys tone and second...  
There really kinda was something striking about him. He had soft but distinct features, and now that he shook his hair back, his dark eyes were fully in view.  
"Don't worry." He continued. "Most of the guys who've had their cock inside me aren't fags either."  
Frank was, once again, taken aback by how calmly he was talking about this.

It was starting to annoy Frank a little.  
"Actually I just don't want to touch something that been so thoroughly used." He replied.  
As soon as the words hit, the guys expression changed.  
His whole aura seemed to change.  
Frank could actually see the confidence fall from him, it seemed like he curled in on himself. His eyes flashed with hurt. And with a kind of painful recognition, of himself.  
He knew what he was, and, as much as he pretended he was okay with it, he still hated it. Hated himself.  
It annoyed Frank even more, seeing the self pity in front of him.  
Self pity gets you nowhere, and if he did nothing to change it, it's his own fault anyway.  
With no more words exchanged, Frank turned his back and walked away.  
As he walked past Taylor, he said, "I think I'll pass, thanks."

Through the day, he heard a few more guys talking about 'that' guy.  
And Frank figured it was probably a good job he'd refused, he really didn't want to share a bed mate with some of these men.

He felt a pang of sympathy, mainly for the way they were talking about this guy. More like an object than a person.

Eventually he heard a name. Or a nickname anyway.

They called him Gee.

Later, Frank discovered he was in the cell right next to his.

_Wonderful. _Frank thought. _No fucking sleep for me… _

He just prayed he'd fall asleep before lights out.

He didn't, he knew he wouldn't. He never slept early anyway.

Frank just had to hope that by the time he felt like getting to sleep, they'd be done next door.

Roughly quarter past ten, and Frank heard footsteps, two sets of them.

Behind his closed eyes, he saw torchlight.

Then he heard the rattling of keys.

_Wait. _It didn't make sense to Frank, suddenly… How did the prisoners get out of their cells… And into…

_A guard is in on it. _

It was the only thing that made sense. And as much as Frank knew he shouldn't have been, he was surprised.

Shouldn't the guards be the authorities around here? Surely it should be 'us' against 'them'.

It felt wrong to have them helping prisoners, especially in a situation like this.

Before Frank could wonder much more on the bizarre balance of power in this institution he'd landed himself in, he heard soft voices next door.

He tuned out, figured if he could learn not to hear that, he might be able to tune out the rest.

It didn't work.

The sex was loud, unnecessarily loud, Frank thought.

Then the thought occurred that it was on purpose, for the benefit of the other prisoners.

_How many are getting off over this? _Frank wondered, with a shudder.

_Well, Gee certainly knows what he's doing._

After the man left the cell, Frank assumed that would be it, he could actually sleep now. Just as soon as the memories of those goddamn obscene moans faded anyway.

Then there were more footsteps.

_You've gotta be kidding me. _

He'd lost count of how many sets of footsteps he'd heard, and Frank felt like screaming.

How anyone put up with this, he didn't know. Or was his entire fucking block a bunch of perverts who enjoyed hearing this? Were there those who envied him being next to the cell all this was happening in?  
_You can have it! _Frank thought, angrily, trying, again to turn over, cover his ears with his hands, and with his blanket.

What felt like hours later, Frank was startled by a clanging noise.

He sat up, and was nearly blinded by the torch light shining in.

The guard was peering in at him.

"Heeeey. You're the new kid, huh?"  
Frank was already in a foul mood, and that really didn't help. "Don't call me a fucking kid. I'm old enough to be in here, aren't I?" He snapped.

The guard chuckled, and it further infuriated Frank to note that the guard couldn't be more than a few years older than him.

"No need to get offended. Just wondering if you wanted out."  
Frank stared at him, not understanding.

The guard explained, "I _mean _do you want a trip next door?"  
Then Frank understood.

"No thanks." He replied, stiffly.

"Aww, c'mon, no shame in it. I'll bet being next to all that going on must've got you goin' a little, right? He's still got time to see to you. And he's always got the energy." The guard paused, to call over to the next cell. "Ain't that right, Gee?"  
"You know it."  
Frank shuddered slightly at the cheerful tone.

Then he remembered the look on Gee's face when Frank had insulted him.

_All an act. It's all an act. _

Fuck if Frank wasn't starting to feel bad for the guy.

"I said, no. Thank you." Frank repeated, with forced politeness.

"You sure? If you're squeamish about fucking him, he gives wicked good blow jobs too, or-"  
"I said _no_!" Frank dropped the attempt to talk nicely.

Again, the guard chuckled.

Frank was fuming now.

"You hear that, Gee?" The guard called. "He doesn't want your services."  
"Missing out." Was the sing song reply.

"Oh I know it." The guard said, under his breath, but loud enough for Frank to catch it.

"You know…" He said, louder. "If you're not going… I think I'll-"  
"No!" Frank snapped. "No. I am fucking tired and I want to fucking sleep and I can't sleep with him moaning and screaming in the cell next to me! It's my first fucking night and I'm already fucking sick of it!"

The guard said nothing for a long time, just stared at Frank.

"Give it a few nights. You'll change your mind. Trust me. Everyone does. You'll be queuing up like the rest."

And, finally, he walked away.

Frank revelled in the silence of the block, grateful to be able to sleep, finally.

But even then, he couldn't sleep.

The whole thing was driving him crazy. Sure, he'd heard of this sort of thing going on in prisons. But never… Never quite like this.

And so much so that if you said 'no', you were the odd one out?

These thoughts wouldn't leave Frank alone.

He was so lost in them, that it took him a while to realise a new noise was invading the silence.

It was so quiet anyway, he was surprised he could hear it at all.

A retching sound, deliberately kept to a soft volume.

Frank didn't even have to try and work out where it was coming from.

He knew by now he wasn't getting to sleep anyway, so he pushed back the covers, and got out of bed, going to his door, as close to the wall that separated his cell from Gee's as he could.

"You okay?" He kept his voice quiet too.

The noise stopped, and there was a pause.

"Um…" Frank said in the silence, "Gee?"  
"Leave me alone." Gee hissed, his voice almost unrecognisable.

"Are you okay?" Frank repeated.

"I told you to _leave me alone_."

"I just-"  
More retching, and Frank knew he was unlikely to get a response.

Giving up, Frank went back to his bed.

He was feeling even worse for Gee. The switch in volume clearly meant he had no intention of the other prisoners finding out he'd been sick.

_It's his own fault. He lets it happen. _

Frank could feel that hardened logic cracking and breaking away though, he didn't believe it as much as he had earlier that day.

The next day, tetchy and sleep deprived, having stayed up all night with thoughts on the situation running though his head, Frank decided he was going to have a chat with Gee.

If, by the end of it, he could convince himself it was Gee's fault anyway, perhaps he could sleep a little better.

If he decided otherwise, however… Something might have to be done about that.

Outside once again, and Frank did not hesitate to walk right over to Gee.

"Need a word with you."

"Go away." Gee told him, flatly.

Frank said nothing, instead grabbing Gee's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Hey!" He protested, "You can't-"  
Frank ignored him entirely, keeping a firm hold on him as he pulled Gee back towards the building, and back towards the cells.

It was one thing no one ever counted on. Just because Frank was small, they didn't expect him to be strong.

Just how did they think he'd survived in his line of work?

Finally, back in Gee's cell, Frank let go.

Then he calmly turned around, pulling the door shut.

"Oh, I get it." Gee spat. "Got too fucking shy about screwing me when everyone could hear, so you want your turn now, right? Guess what? I'm not open for business right now so-"  
"Oh my fucking _God_!" Frank screamed at him. "Can you shut the fuck up for two damn seconds? I'm considering helping you, alright? Don't make me decide not to before I've even given you a fair fucking chance."

Gee frowned, confused. "Help me? Help me how?"

Frank sighed. "Look. I know you don't enjoy what they do to you."

Gee tossed his head back, shrugged. "Don't care." He said, off handed.

"Don't." Frank said, warningly. "Don't even try to fucking lie to me, alright? You forget I heard you last night, later last night. They made you sick."  
Gee looked away, another head toss, "I just-"  
"Don't try to blame it on something else, Gee. I know what happened. Your body couldn't handle it, you couldn't handle it."  
Gee said nothing, didn't react at all that time.

His eyes remained fixed on the ground in front of him.

Then Frank walked over to the bed, pulled back the blanket.

Now he was the one who felt sick.

"Oh holy shit, Gee."  
"They haven't been changed this week yet." Gee said, quietly, without looking up.

Frank just stared down at what he was seeing.

Blood. Dried blood. Too much.

"Gee. That is not… That is not alright. You're letting them do serious damage to you, I- Shit. And how often do they make you sick? Occasionally? Every night?"  
"Most nights." Gee replied. "I make sure I'm quiet or they… Or they get proud. See who can break me first. One- Once this guy decided he wanted… He wanted to make me tell him to stop, just so he could keep going, get his fucking power trip. But I wouldn't tell him to stop, I can't…"

He paused then, closing his eyes. "I threw up then. And then everyone saw that as a challenge."  
Frank stared at him, listening, taking it in, finding it hard to believe, but believing it entirely.

"They got bored, eventually. And they're okay with me now… But it still… There's more of them now. And that fucking guard is fucking twisted." He spat.

Suddenly Frank felt very pleased that he'd stopped the guard from having his turn with Gee.

"Why do you let them do it at all?" Frank asked.

Gee looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "They'd do it anyway. If I at least pretend I'm willing… It's easier."  
Frank shook his head. "No. Nope. It doesn't need to be like that Gee, it doesn't. You can stand up for yourself. You _can _tell them no."

Now Gee was shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you? I-"  
"Fine. I'll stand up for you then."  
Gee raised an eyebrow at him. "You?"  
"What?" Frank asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't think I can?"

"Oh, no. I'm pretty fucking sure you can it's just…" Gee trailed off, frowning again. "Why?"

At that, finally, Frank smiled. "Believe it or not, Gee… I kinda like you."  
Gee's eyes went wide.

It was as if he'd never heard that before.

Frank shrugged, to relieve the weird tension that had surrounded them both suddenly. "Besides… Us pretty boys gotta stick together, right?" And he winked.

And Gee did a wonderful thing.

He giggled.

Frank stared at him, realising the tension had actually increased.

But he didn't mind.

"You know something Frank?" Gee said. "Everyone calls me Gee, but… I don't know… There's, there's something I like about the way you say it."

He paused. "That's weird, right?"

Frank shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe." He sat down on the ground, in front of Gee. "What's your real name anyway?"  
"Gerard."  
Frank smiled. Then reached his hand out. "Good to meet you Gerard."

Gerard stared at Frank, then at his hand, then at Frank again.

Finally, he smiled back, and took the hand. "You too, Frank."  
Their hands stayed clasped a few beats longer than needed.

"Now." Frank said, sounding much more businesslike suddenly, "I have a little plan in mind…"

The first part involved Frank finding the guard, letting him know he changed his mind about Gee. He'd thought about it, he wanted in.

The guard grinned at him, "knew you would. Okay sweetheart, I'll come for you first, sound fair?"

Frank agreed, meekly. Admitting he was looking forward to it.

That night, the lights went out, and Frank was wide awake.

More awake than the previous night. He stayed sat up on his bed.

Waiting.

Eventually the guard came, opened the cell, letting him out.

"You're in for a treat." The guard whispered to him.

Frank said nothing, didn't react. Just followed the guard to the next cell along.

He saw Gerard, sitting at the end of his bed, his knees drawn up in front of him.

"Hey Gee. Ready for another night of it?" The guard cooed as he opened the door.

Gerard didn't reply, he just stared at Frank.

There was a little mistrust in his eyes, and Frank guessed he couldn't blame him, though he'd told Gerard his plan, he guessed he was still prepared for this to be too good to be true, Frank could change his mind, and Gerard would be back where he'd started.

"Look, Gee." The guard continued, apparently not noticing Gerard hadn't replied to him. "You got a new one today. I wonder how he likes it? Looks of him, I think he likes rough, but looks can be deceiving I guess."

Frank would've happily knocked the guard out for that comment alone, but he had a mission to complete.

He could indulge the more violent side of his nature once this was done.

The guard stayed by the door, holding it open so Frank could go in.

He went through, and went over to Gerard.

As he'd expected, Gerard backed away from him, but Frank persisted.

He took Gerard's hand, carefully, which seemed to calm him a little. "Just stay where you are, and keep quiet until I say, okay?"

Gerard nodded.

Without thinking about it, Frank kissed his cheek, gently, making Gerard jump slightly.

Not because he didn't like it, but because he hadn't been touched so gently for a long time.

Then Frank backed off, quickly, and went straight for the guard.

Though the guy tried to react, he was too slow and too weak against Frank, and soon found himself pinned against the wall.

He opened his mouth to shout for help.

Frank pressed his arm against his throat. "I really don't think that's such a good idea. Especially since you haven't even heard what I have to say."

The guard glared at him, closing his mouth.

He tried to push Frank back, but didn't succeed.

"Gerard." Frank called, quietly. "How good are you at faking it?"

A humourless chuckle, and Gerard replied, "well, I've had plenty of practice."

Frank nodded, he guessed so. "If you wouldn't mind... I kinda want our conversation private. Plus, the other guys will start getting suspicious if they don't hear anything."

At first, Gerard didn't reply.

And then, a pang of sympathy hitting him, Frank added, "Please, Gerard?"

Another pause. And then a small sound started up.

"Thank you." Frank said, not certain if he was heard.

Not certain if he wanted to be.

"Now then." He said, concentrating on the guard now. "I want you to be my little messenger, okay? You go to each and every guy who signed up to take a trip in here tonight, and you tell them this. No one touches Gee again. And if they do, they'll have me to answer to."  
The guard let out a choked sound, still unable to speak.

Frank deceased the pressure slightly on the mans throat. "Questions?" He asked.

"Yeah." The guard said. "Why the fuck would they be scared of you? You looked at yourself lately? You're fucking slighter than our Gee over there, smaller too. You try to take on any of these guys, you won't have to worry about them touching him anymore, you'll be taking his place. They'll be all over you. They could use something fresh anyway."  
Frank just smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they'd try. But… You're the one pinned to the wall right now. How about you tell me why they should be scared."  
"So what, you're strong? That isn't a big deal in here."

"Yeah." Frank agreed. "But I haven't told you what I'll do. Now listen carefully, because I want you to tell them this too. If anyone touches Gee, I'm not going to beat them. What I'm gonna do is…" He paused, making the guard waiting.

In the pause he allowed himself to listen to Gerard's fake moans.

He tried not to get too lost in them, not to get too carried away.

"I will take a little slice out of them for every time they've previously fucked him. I can ask Gee, I'm sure he remembers. He might even be there when I do it, perhaps he'll choose where the slices come off of."  
The guard was staring at Frank now, frowning, looking both confused and horrified. "You- That's not possible. You don't have anything you can do that with."

Frank leaned in, whispered in the guards ear, "Don't I?"

"I'll have someone search your cell! You can't have-"  
"Good luck finding anything. Oh, and that's the other thing, if you tell anyone about this… I'll more than happily report to your superiors the little operation you've been running. I'll even let them know that not only have you been letting prisoners out of their cells at night, assisting in continuous mass rape, but also that your participated yourself. Before you tell me no one will believe me I suggest you think about what my last name is and just _who _I might be related to. Now. Is this all clear to you or do we have to run through it again?"

There was a long silence, and Gerard, sensing this was drawing to a conclusion, fell silent also.

The guard stared at Frank, then looked behind him at Gerard. Back to Frank again.

Then he nodded.  
"I understand."  
"Good." Frank said, stepping back, letting the guard breathe again.

"Now get out of here, you've got work to do."  
The guard almost ran out of the cell.

Frank didn't turn around at first.

When he did, he saw Gerard staring at him.

Frank shrugged. "There. No one will bother you now."  
Then, after a pause, he added, "And I can get some sleep."  
And he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Gerard called, wincing when he realised he'd been a little louder than he'd meant to. "Um." He continued, quieter now, and unsure. "I… I uh… Thank you."  
Frank nodded. "It wasn't fair. What they were doing…"

"You still didn't have to…"  
"But I wanted to."

Gerard looked at Frank, trying to see, read his face in the darkness.

"This… This might be wishful thinking." Gerard started. "But… Did you want to because… Because you like me?"  
"I already told you I did." Frank said, simply.

"Yeah but… I mean…" Gerard lowered his eyes to his bed, scrunching the fabric up in his hands.

Stopping when it reminded him too much of some things.

Then he felt a hand on his own, he looked up, and Frank was kneeling on the bed in front of him.

Both were certain of what was about to happen, but neither sure who was going to make the first move.

Or what it would mean when they did.

Frank leaned in, just enough, placing a soft kiss on Gerard's lips.

Then he kissed him again. And again.

Then, pushing his hands back into Gerard's long hair he kissed him again, longer, deeper, and Gerard loosely circled his arms around the back of Frank's neck, kissing back just as ardently.

Frank pulled away sharply. "I- I didn't do what I did just because- I don't want to rape you. I…"  
Gerard shook his head. "I know. I can tell. I- I've known fake affection, fake feelings, fake words and fake orgasms for so long now… I know- I know something real."

Frank nodded. "Good. Good." he said, kissing Gerard once more.

They fell back onto the bed, laying side by side, still kissing, not quite gently anymore.

Both fell asleep before they could get much further.

Frank never dealt well with missing one nights sleep, and his body clearly intended to make up for the night before now.

And for Gerard, a decent nights sleep was long over due.

Frank woke up, an hour before the official wake up call.

He saw Gerard, still sleeping, and he smiled, happily.

He detangled himself from Gerard, then got off the bed.

Finding a pen and paper, Frank left a quick note, promising to talk to Gerard later, he was sorry for not waking Gerard, but he looked like he needed it, didn't want to disturb him.

Then Frank went back to his own cell, closing the door, hoping no one would notice.

As he waited for the rest of the block to wake up, he thought over the events of the past few days.

Back to the guy in the holding cell.

Yes. He was very aware what they do to guys like him, and like Gerard in prison.

It didn't mean they were going to get away with it.

After all. Revenge is sweet.


End file.
